Worms Forts: Under Siege
Worms Forts: Under Siege is the second games in the Worms series. It was developed by Team17, and published by Sega. Gameplay Unlike other Worms games, this game has a different gameplay style. Each team of worms start out on opposite corners of a indestructable map, each with a building known as a Stronghold. Teams can set up other buildings that either give them access to stronger weapons, or can aid them in battle. Teams of worms are defeated by either killing all their worms, or by destroying their Stronghold. Much of the weapons in the game have a medieval theme, and notable weaponry and utilities such as the Ninja Rope and Prod are absent. Much like Worms 3D, the Wormpot returns, now called the "Fortpot", and can change various aspects of gameplay. Buildings Stronghold From the Stronghold, the player can slowly build outwards. Unfortunately all your buildings must be linked back to the Stronghold, and will fall down if they are not. If the Stronghold is destroyed, the player will lose instantly. The Stronghold's appearance changes in each map. *You cannot fire siege weapons from the Stronghold. Tower The first building that can be constructed. When a player's Worm is atop this structure, it can fire Tier 2 weaponry. Keep A stronger, more powerful version of the Tower. A Worm on this can fire Tier 3 weapons. Requires 2 Victory Locations. It's also displayed on the game's case. Castle A strong, fortified building. This gives the ability to fire Tier 4 Weapons. Requires 3 Victory Locations. Citadel An extremely powerful building, almost as strong as the Stronghold itself. Capable of firing the most powerful weapons (Tier 5). Requires 4 Victory Locations. Hospital A building with twice the longevity of the Tower that allows the option of spawning deceased Worms, with a small amount of health. Requires 2 Victory Locations. Weapon Factory A small, defenseless building, with half the strength of the Tower. However, it can generate Weapon Crates, making it invaluable in long games. Requires 3 Victory Locations. Science Lab The Science Lab increases the power of all your weapons by approximately 50% of their original damage each time one is built. Requires 4 Victory Locations. Wonder The Wonder is strong, but defenseless, and is only used as it allows the player who built it to win in two turns (unless it is demolished). Requires 5 Victory Locations. Also, while the player uses the Freeze tool, the Wonder is not affected and remains defenseless. Lighthouse The Lighthouse is used to indirectly connect buildings together during many of the missions. When a wall joins to it, it turns the player's color and another Lighthouse lights up nearby which can then be joined to. Weapons & Utilities In Forts: Under Siege, worms are given access to stronger weapons as they set up buildings. For example, Tier 1 weapons do not require a building to use, and Tier 2 weapons are only usuable on Towers and stronger buildings. Also, not all of the regular weaponry in the series is usuable, with most weapons being made just for this game. Bazooka Family *Bazooka (Tier 1) *Mortar (Tier 2) *Siege Onager (Tier 3) *Homing Pigeon (Tier 4) *Rocket Launcher (Tier 5) Grenade Family *Grenade (Tier 1) *Cluster Launcher (Tier 2) *Chilli Con Carnage (Tier 3) *Fridge Launcher (Tier 4) *Trebuchet (Tier 5) Air Assault/Strike Family *Air Strike (Tier 1) *Napalm Strike (Tier 2) *Mine Strike (Tier 3) *Animal Strike* (Tier 4) *Trojan Donkey* (Tier 5) Controllable/Animal Family *50 Stone Canary (Tier 1) *Old Lady (Tier 2) *Rhino (Tier 3) *Super Hippo (Tier 4) *Monkey Troop* (Tier 5) God Powers *Electrical Storm (Tier 1) *Earthquake (Tier 2) *Flood (Tier 3) *Nuclear Strike* (Tier 4) *Armageddon** (Tier 5) Line-of-Sight/Point and Shoot Family *Fire Punch (Tier 1) *Ballista (Tier 2) *Minigun (Tier 3) *Giant Crossbow (Tier 4) *Giant Laser (Tier 5) Utilities *Jet Pack *Parachute *Girder *Freeze *Spawn Worm*** *Suicide*** *Repair Building *Worm Select *Skip Go *Surrender Notes *"*" Must be unlocked in the Campaigns. *"**" Must be unlocked in the Deathmatch Challenges. *"***" Cannot be unlocked, but is featured in some game styles. *Tier 1 is on the Ground. Stories Egyptian: The Egyptian story focuses on a Worm called Seth who tries to raise an army of the dead to battle the Pharaoh. Greek: The Greek story focuses on the war against Troy and a female Worm called Helen. Oriental: The Oriental focuses on the Mongol invasions with courses with names beginning with Rise of and Fall of. The last map shows a destroyed Mongol ship - a reference to the tsunami which destroyed the Mongol fleets. Medieval: The Medieval focuses on King Arthur, and how he became king. The last map is called "Mordred and Morgana", - a reference to the last battle, in which Arthur was fatally wounded. Tips and Warnings *Be careful while building a Weapon Factory or a Science Lab, because the opponents (mostly CPU opponents) will target for your Weapon Factory or Science Lab first before any other buildings. Because Weapon Factory has only 50 HP (Half the HP of Tower) and Science Lab has 100 HP, they are rather easy to be taken down. Try building them somewhere where your opponents opponents will have a hard time reaching it with weaponry or Worms. *In Campaign Mission 6 "Kidnapped!", the enemies are dangerous as they have deadly accuracy. Because of that, making a lot of defenses is recommended. Good thing though, is that the enemy Worms in this mission have only 40 health, making them easy prey for Bazookas and Grenades. *To use Worm Select, click the Worm Select on your weapons panel and press "Q" for target view. Either click left or right arrow key to switch Worms and then press the "Fire Button" to select the Worm you want. **DO NOT however use Worm Select while your worms are poisoned. Game crashes if attempted to do so. *Rhinos can kill a Worm instantly, making them one of the most powerful and deadliest weapons in the game. *Try to spot the opponents's weak link. For example, most of the buildings can be connected to one, albeit weaker. Try to not do the same mistake of enemy building weak links, though, or they will try and exploit them as well. Gallery WFUS1.jpg|Main menu WFUS2.jpg|Flood WFUS3.jpg|Attack from above! WFUS4.jpg|Egyptian battle WFUS5.jpg|Game settings WFUS6.jpg|Oriental battle WFUS7.jpg|Wooden Bazooka Freeze.jpg|A frozen fort See also * ''Worms Forts: Under Siege'' Weapons guide * Worms Forts: Under Siege/Deathmatch Challenges External links * Official game website * [http://www.gog.com/game/worms_forts_under_siege Worms Forts: Under Siege on GOG.com] * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/worms-forts-under-siege Worms Forts: Under Siege at MobyGames] Category:Worms Forts: Under Siege